Twilight Amuto
by xx-Kayla
Summary: really self explanitory. Twilight, but instead of Edward&Bella, It's Ikuto and Amu!
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight**

An Amuto fanfiction. Preface

I'd never given much thought to how I would die – though I'd had reason enough in the last few months – but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.

I stared without breathing across the room into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble even. That ought to count for something.

I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

The hunter smiled in a friendly was as he sauntered forward to kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight**

an Amuto Fanfiction First sight Part One.

Mom drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was hot in Phoenix. The sky, a perfect cloudless blue. I was wearing one of my many, "Cool and spicy" outfits. Ripped jeans, A red and white chequered tank top, and black converse high tops. My Carry on item was a backpack.

Somewhere in the state of Washington, A small town named Forks exist. Constantly being watched over by clouds. I'm pretty sure, that In that one small city, it rains more than any other place in the United starts of America. From that very town, my mother had fled with me when I was only a few months old. And since we had fled, I'd been compelled to spend a month there every summer until I was fourteen. That was when I finally put my foot down; These past three summers, My dad Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead. That was much more tolerable.

Before just recently, it had never crossed my mind, leaving Phoenix to live in Forks. I detested Forks.

I Loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.

"Amu," My mom said to me – The last of a thousand times – before I finally got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."

People said my mother looked like me. But I didn't see it. She has glasses. And I have perfect vision. Her hair is a light dirty blonde. Mine is pink. Her eyes are blue. And mine are Honey Yellow. But no matter how different we look from each other, I'll never forgive myself for leaving her to go to Forks. I mean, she did still have Phil. And the bills would get paid. There would be food in the fridge, even if she couldn't cook it.

"I _want_ to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar. I would always stutter at the words. But I'd been saying those words so often the last few weeks, that I had almost convinced myself.

"Tell Charlie I said Hi."

"I will , Mom."

"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want – I'll come right back as soon as you need me."

I could tell she was trying to be strong. But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes, along with fear and sadness.

"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."

She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the pane and I was finally on my way. It was a long 4 hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle. Then another long hour in a small, cramped plane up to Port Angeles. Then, there's the hour drive Down to Forks. The plane rides don't bother me. I actually don't mind being Cramped in between to strangers, eating cheap cookies, and only getting water once. I like having the time to think. It was the Drive I was worried about.

Charlie had been totally supportive of the whole "me moving back to forks" idea. He'd already gotten me enrolled in high school, and was going to help me find a car.

But it was going to be as awkward as hell with Charlie. Neither of us where the social type. And since we haven't really been keeping in touch, we won't know anything about what's going on in each other's lives.

When the plane landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I let out a heavy sigh. Good thing I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.

Part Two

Charlie was waiting for me outside the airport, with his cruiser. As to be expected from him. In Forks, he wasn't known as Charlie, he was known as Chief Hinamori. My primary motivation behind buying a car, was because I did **not **want to be driven around with a car with red and blue lights on the top.

Charlie gave me and Awkward hug, as I stumbled off the plane.

"Good to see ya, Amu. " He said, smiling. "You haven't changed much. How's Renee?"

"Mom's Fine. It's good to see you to dad. I didn't dare to call him Charlie to his face. I don't want to get a cop mad. Especially, because we're sleeping in the same house.

The drive back was awkward. He obviously wanted to start a conversation or something, and I felt kind of bad for him. I just kept answering him. With one or two syllables. Not giving much information.

"I found a car for you." Charlie said. I noticed how he didn't say good. "Well, it's a truck actually." I turned away from the window to look at him.

"what?" I asked. "What kind?"

"Well, a Chevy. I bought it off of Mr. Hotori. He's in a wheelchair now, and has no use for it. Do you remember him? When you used to come over, you'd play with his daughters. But they're long gone now. One's married. And the other is at college."

"No dad, I don't remember them. I hardly remember anything from this town. Except that it rains. Anyway, how cheap is the truck?" I wasn't interested in The Hotori Family. I did vaguely remember the name, but no faces.

"Well, I kind of already got it for you. You know, as a home warming gift." Wow. Free.

"You didn't need to do that, I could've got myself a car."

" I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He wasn't looking at me when he said this. He obviously wasn't good with expressing his feelings. I must have got that from him. I turned my head to look out the window as I responded.

"That's really nice dad. I really appreciate it." It would have been a waste of breath to mention how being happy in forks was an impossibility. But, I would never look a free truck in the mouth – or engine.

"You're welcome." He mumbled to the steering wheel.

For the rest of the drive, we didn't say anything. I just stared out the window and watched the rain. It was beautiful of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green, Tree trunks, covered in moss, branches draping over the sidewalk like a green canopy. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.

It was to green. An alien planet.

Eventually, we made it to Charlie's. He still lived the small, two bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only days they had. The early ones. There, parked outside the house, was my new truck. I was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. And from right of the bat, I knew I didn't like it. It was ugly, huge, and kind of revolting. But it was free. And hey, A free car is always good.

"Wow, dad, I love it. Thanks!" Now, tomorrow would be even worse. I could already imagine the points and laughs. That would not be good for my "cool and spicy" reputation I would have to build up. But at least, I wasn't walking 2 and a half miles or getting a ride in the cruiser.

"I'm glad you like it." Charlie said Gruffly embarrassed, yet another time.

Part 3

It only took 2 trips to get my stuff in my room. My bedroom was the one that faced the front yard. The room was familiar. It had always been mine. Since the first day I was brought back from the hospital. The only changes Charlie had made, were switching the crib to a bed, Painting my walls pink, and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a second hand computer. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.

There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, I tried not to obsess over the fact that I was going to have to share that with Charlie.

One of the best things about Charlie, is that he doesn't hover. He let me unpack my things in peace. It didn't take me long to unpack my things, but while I did, I could feel my eyes water, and tears pour over and down my cheeks.


End file.
